


Girls Like Girls

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: Riley's college roommate happens to be dating her uncle. Which would be fine if she didn't have a major crush on her. And what's worse, it's seems to her like the feeling isn't unrequited





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it's hard being openly gay and having male family members around your age. Not because they don't support it, or mock you, or at least not in this case.

Because you might end up attracted to their girlfriends.

Nothing good can come from that. And being into a straight girl is hard, but being into one that's dating your uncle? Impossible to handle.

And yet, that's where Riley found herself. Very, very interested in her uncle Josh's girlfriend, Maya. And to make matters worse... They were roommates. She slept in the same room as her every night. Talk about a struggle.

"It's college, branch out." Farkle said, spreading his arms. They strolled toward the library with books in hand, ready to study. "I don't know, everyone here seems kind of... Fake." She shrugs. He rolls his eyes. "Come on, we've been going here for a month now, you can't tell me you haven't met anyone one interesting. And don't you dare say-"

"My roommate is the only person I've found interesting so far." Riley interrupts, a smile on her cheeks.

"Gosh, what is up with lesbians and their roommates?" He jokes. Riley grins.

"But seriously, you know you can't like her. Not just because she's straight, like that's ever stopped you before, but she's dating your uncle." He points out.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a crush on her?" Riley groans, opening the double doors. Farkle steps inside ahead of her and she follows in suit.

"Please. You're head over heels crazy for her. You won't have to tell me anymore when it stops being true." He smirks. They walk to the the farthest corner of the library where it's usually quietest.

"No, not true." She denies quietly. They set their books down and sit across from each other at their favorite table, the one by the edge of the window. "We're friends, nothing more."

"Yeah, that's true. But you totally want her. _Maya, Maya!_ " Farkle starts to imitate Riley moaning and she leaps to throw a hand across his mouth to hush him.

"Are you crazy? She could be in here!" She whispers angrily.

He smiles into her palm "I know." He grins. Riley rolls her eyes and reclaims her seat.

"She's my roommate. My straight roommate. Nothing will come from this."

  
But the thing was, the affection wasn't one sided. For a straight girl, Maya did act pretty... Not straight. She constantly called Riley pretty, gorgeous, a goddess, or anything else she could think of, insisted that go on 'dates' and forces Riley to stay in and watch a movie with her every Thursday night, no matter what. A movie night that consisted of constant cuddling and the occasional gentle squeeze to her leg, to assure her she hadn't fallen asleep on her.  But that wasn't the worst of it, no. Maya actually hit on her. A lot. All in good fun of course, but Riley couldn't help but wonder...

"Hello? Earth to Riley? What'd you get for number four? I think I got it right but a boy genius can't know everything." He jokes. Riley shakes herself out of her thoughts and glances at her notebook.

"I'm, I haven't gotten there yet." She admits sheepishly.

"Because you're daydreaming! Get it together. And of course I got it right who do you think I am?" He grins triumphantly and Riley shakes her head

***

  
"Hey, Josh." Riley says glancing at him over her cup of coffee. She sometimes would spend the night in his apartment just to get away from Maya for awhile. It can't be healthy to sleep in the same room as your crush every night.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, putting down his phone.

"Does Maya know I'm gay?"

To her it seems like a simple question. She never explicitly told her, and she wanted to know if Josh did.

"Umm, yeah. I told her I had a niece her age, aka you. Told her all about you before you guys even met. She knows you like girls. He shrugs. He lifts his cup to take a sip, but the liquid doesn't make it past his lips.

"Wait, why? Did she say something rude? Riley I promise if she did-"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I just... Wanted to know if it was necessary to tell her myself, is all." She explained. It's partially true. She probably wouldn't have let any roommate go this long without knowing, whether they were friends or not.

But she really wanted to know because she was curious if Maya was just being friendly, or flirty.

"Is she?"

Josh looks up again and raises an eyebrow. "Is she what?" He asks, somewhat defensively. Riley almost wants to take it back, not ask the question resting on the tip of her tongue. But she's been living with her for a month and she needs to know.

"Is she... Does she like girls?" She asks eventually. Josh's expression doesn't change in the slightest.

"Are you asking me if my girlfriend likes girls?" He asks, setting down his cup. There's an undertone of anger in his voice, but overall he's just shocked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me _why_ you're asking me if my girlfriend likes girls?" He asks. It is a fair question. It does sound pretty suspicious she's asking, as a queer female, about his girlfriends sexuality.

"It's just a question." She insist. He looks very unconvinced, but sighs and lowers his phone again.

"Maya is straight as far as I know." He says, giving her a stern look. She swallows and nods.

"Okay." She nods. He blinks at her, and she feels like a dear caught in headlights. Then, he mutters something under his breath, and looks away.

***

"Riley! Movie night." Maya says, sitting up. Rileys about to slip out of the door while Mayas taking a nap, but she wakes up in the nick of time.

"Oh, yeah." She smiles, turning around. Maya grins at her and turns, dropping her legs over the side of her bed and getting up.

"I'll even let you pick what we watch." She smirks. Riley gives her a weak smile as she reaches for her laptop.

"You always let me pick." Riley points out.

"Well you always manipulate me anyway so let's save the time, eh?" Maya smirks and opens up Netflix.

"Rent." Riley says, taking her seat next to Maya on her bed.

"We've seen Rent three times already." Maya groans.

"But it's so good! Please?" Riley begs sweetly, and wraps her arm around her friend. Maya always agrees to watch what she wants, but sometimes she puts up and fight and Riley just does whatever's necessary to get her to agree. And that usually isn't much. Maya seems to havens soft spot for her.

"Whatever you want." She murmurs, hitting play. Riley mentally cheers for her win and gets comfortable.

"Who's your favorite character?" Riley asks, settling in next to Maya.

"Maureen."

She almost chokes.

The character who leaves her boyfriend for a girl. A lawyer named Joanna to be specific. And of course Riley was here studying law to follow in the footsteps of her mother.

"You?" Maya asks, resting her head on Riley's shoulder as the first song begins.

"Uh... Well..."

"Because I really see you as a Joanne." Maya answers for her, and in that moment Riley swears she isn't even sitting. No, in that moment, she's floating.

"You know, cause you're gonna be a great lawyer, and you are bossy and stuff."

Riley is yanked from the clouds.

"Excuse me? I'm not bossy, I'm organized. You can sue me for not wanting everything to be chaos all the time, but I'll beat your ass in court." Riley defends herself quickly. It was an ongoing argument between the two. Maya was relaxed, Riley was neat.

Maya called it stuck up and Riley called it lazy.

"Geez, calm down. I'm only joking." Maya grins.

It was innocent enough. Nothing out of the ordinary happened after that. But since that night, Riley was sure something was up with Maya. These weren't innocent gestures, this was flirting. All of it.

  
"Am I making this up in my head?" Riley sighs, exasperated. Farkle pushes his fingers through his hair as Riley rambles on about Maya, a very common theme in their friendship.

"Hey, at least investigate. You know what can happen if you don't." Farkle says with a small smile. She laughs at the memory of her and Farkle walking in on Smackle with her "study buddy." They'd been on a break from their relationship when it happened, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Yeah you really ignored those signs buddy." Riley says, giving him a supportive pat on the back. He groans.

"We dated for ten months, how was I supposed to know?"

"It was kind of obvious. You know, the way she acted. The way she looked at girls, the way she loved truth or dare and never backed down when-"

"Okay! I get it! But this isn't about me, this is about you. First, you need to make sure your feelings aren't blinding you. So tell me, what does she do specifically that makes your gaydar ping?"

Riley laughs at his choice of words and shrugs.

"Um, well she insist on changing in front of me and encourages me to do the same." She starts. Farkle nods thoughtfully.

"Well she could just want you to feel comfortable around her." He says, but Riley's thinking of more things and not listening.

"She always puts her face in my neck when we hug. Every time." Riley recalls, and the corners of Farkles lips turn up. "And sometimes I swear she's puckering her lips when she does."

Farkle is so amused he almost laughs.

"Oh! And winks at me. All. The . Time. Whenever she sees me across a room, when we're passing in the halls, she's even done it in front of Josh before. And she's more interested with Faking It than me, and her favorite character is Karma, and only people deep in the closet have her as a favorite. And she basically let's me do whatever I want, like you'd think she'd get mad at me for using all of her purple paint to make purple cats but she actually started buying more! And-"

"Okay. Maybe she's a little gay." Farkle laughs finally. The only reason he kept up with Faking It in the first place was because Riley needed someone to scream about it to, but he did agree that anyone who had Karma as a fave was very, very deep in the closet.

"But you can't drag her out of the closet because you have a little crush on her." Farkles tone is more serious and Riley's ears peak up.

"I know. I would never. I mean remember-"

"Sage." They groan at the same time.

Sage was Riley's high school sweetheart that no one knew about. Sage was out and proud but Riley had just come to terms with herself and didn't want anyone to know. Sage was fine with that at first, but two months in she couldn't take it, and just blabbed that they were dating. Which led to an epic fallout. She let it define her entire high school career.

"I'm not Sage." Riley groans, taking a sip of her drink. "I can't be, I'm not even dating Maya."

"And you won't. Even if she's into girls, she's dating your uncle." Farkle reminds her, but she brushes off the comment.

"I know. And I already told you, I don't like her. I just think she likes me." She shrugs. He rolls his eyes but says nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Riley! Hey, me and Josh are going to dinner, wanna come?" Maya asks. It's a request she hears often.

"Why don't you ever want it to be just the two of you?" Riley asks absentmindedly. She regrets the words the second they leave her lips. These are the kinds of questions she tiptoes around.

"Because I like spending time with you." Maya says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Riley wants to ask her more questions, but she really doesn't want to sound like she's accusing her of something, even though she is mentally. She can't really think of any other reasons in her head except Maya is into her. Too often she invites Riley on her dates. Too often Riley catches her staring. Too often she turns down hanging out with Josh completely to stay in with her. When Riley was sick, she barely left the room except to get things for her.

"I... Yeah. I'll come." Riley agrees.

And she does. It isn't until they get there does she actually regret it.

"You didn't tell me he was bringing you here." Riley murmured as they stepped out of the cab.

"What's the big deal?"

The big deal was this was where the very loud and messy break up between Sage and Riley had occurred. And she was kicked out. In her defense, she was very emotional, and in the moment didn't caring what she was yelling. Only the fact that she was. Apparently loudly calling someone a 'selfish bitch' is looked down upon.

"I literally can't go in there." Riley said, shaking her head. Maya just smiled.

"What are you talking about? of course you can." Maya urged, pulling her slightly.

"No, I literally cannot go in there. I... Got kicked out once." Riley admits. Maya chuckles a bit, but upon realizing Riley's serious, stops.

"What? How- what happened?" She asked.

"I... Kind of had a very bad, very loud break up here." Riley mumbles. Maya grins.

"Don't worry, they won't remember you." Maya says, grinning. Riley can't help but smile at the soft look on Maya's face.

"Okay, fine." She mumbles.

That was her first mistake of the evening. She realizes her second when they're seated inside.

"Oh no." Riley mumbles, shoving her face in her menu. Maya places her hand on her leg beneath the table.

"What's wrong?" She asks sweetly. Riley glances at her hand but doesn't say anything.

"She's here." Riley says into the salad section.

"Your ex?"

Riley nods frantically.

"Wow. I... Had no idea. Where is she?" Maya starts to glance around subtly in search of anyone who might be eyeing them.

"The girl at the table two up, in the black dress." Riley pulls her face out enough to turn the page in her menu so she can shove her face in the appetizers. Maya glances over to where Riley directed her.

"Woah, she's hot." Maya smirked. Josh gave her a look.

"Josh, is it okay if I do Riley a favor?" Maya asks sweetly.

"Depends." He says, tilting his head up. "What kind of favor?"

"For the duration of this dinner, or at least until that girl leaves, I'm Riley's date."

The Matthews' both snap their heads towards Maya at the suggestion.

"Oh calm down. I'm not gonna bang your niece on this table. I'll just... Flirt. Something to make her ex jealous, you know?" Maya says it as if it's the most casual thing in the world, but all Riley is hearing is that she's going on a date with Maya. This could be a fairly friendly move. Or, this could be Maya's excuse to flirt with her in front of Josh. And either way, she's not gonna stop it.

"Well, I guess if Riley's okay with it. Riley?" Josh turns his attention to his niece, waiting on an answer.

"Well... It would be a good form of revenge." Riley mumbles, pretending to think it over. She glances down at her appetizers again, trying not to look at Maya.

"Yeah. Just say when it's too much." She shrugs nonchalantly. Maya immediately moved Riley's menu from in front of her face and wraps her arm around her waist, pulling her close for a quick hug. She glances at Josh, and his jaw is locked tight, so she moves away.

The entire dinner consist of Maya consistently laughing at everything Riley says. Riley grins to herself each time she notices Sage glancing over. When their waiter comes over and asks if they want desert, Maya insist they share one, and makes a show of feeding her. That was the over the top flirting. But throughout most of the dinner, Maya had her hand on Riley's thigh, not moving upward suggestively, just there like during their movie nights. And every once in awhile she would lean over and whisper in Riley's ear. Nothing sexual, in fact all of these were things that could and probably should've been said out loud. But that didn't stop Riley from shivering ever time she felt Maya's lips ghosting around her ear.

She manages to ignore the odd looks she gets from Josh and enjoy herself, even with the guilt looming over her head. It's only when she notices Sage heading over to her table her mood drops again.

"Riley. Hi." Sage smiles innocently. Maya wraps a protective arm around her waist.

"Baby, who is she?" Maya says loud enough for her to hear. Riley turns to see she's making the cutest pretend angry face she's ever seen.

"Someone from high school." She whispers, playing along. "I'll be right back."

Maya's face immediately morphs into a worried expression.

"Are you sure?" She whispers, her hold on Riley becoming tighter and more protective. Riley pats her arms and smiles.

"I'm sure. Now let go." Riley pulls herself from Maya's grip and mentally tries to prepare herself for this conversation.

"Hi." Riley starts awkwardly.

"Hey. I just saw you from my table and... I wanted to apologize." She breathes out. Riley's eyes widen in shock. This isn't the awkward encounter she was expecting.

"You're... you what?"

"Yeah. I should've respected your wishes, I shouldn't have outed you the way I did. I just, I couldn't understand someone not being comfortable with their sexuality. But, it wasn't my place. I'm sorry." Sage nods when's she's done and Riley is in awe.

"Um, yeah." She stutters out. "I mean. If I'm being honest, I was probably over reacting." Riley starts to babble on about forgiving her and Sage just nods until she's done.

"And if your girlfriend doesn't mind, I'd like to make it up to you. And this isn't me trying to get you back, just, I wanna make it up to you. Really." She sounds genuine enough, and Riley doesn't see the harm in hanging out with her, so she agrees.

When she walks back to the table Maya immediately bombards her with questions.

"What'd she say? What'd you say? Are you okay? What happened? Is she-" Riley smiles and picks up a napkin stuffing it in Maya's mouth and efficiently silencing her.

"Everything's fine, and I guess we're gonna try to be friends." Riley shrugs. Josh nods approvingly but Maya is clearly not as okay with this answer, ripping the napkin from her mouth.

"What? Why would you do that?" She glares. Riley just shrugs in response.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She questions. Maya looks like she wants to argue but doesn't say another word, and just locks her arms with Riley's.

"Just be careful, okay?" Maya asks with pleading eyes. Riley smiles and agrees.

"Relax." Riley shrugs. "All is well ."

***

"All is not well." Riley groans, pacing back in forth in front of Farkle.

"Why not? Maya finally tell you she's strictly straight?" He laughs at his own joke and Riley stops to make a face at him before continuing to pace."

"Can this hurry? You're creating a draft." Farkle complained.

"She's just been so possessive lately." Riley groans.

"Sage?" He says, somewhat angrily. He was the one there for her after the original fallout, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Maya."

"How so?" He asks, relaxing back on his bed. Riley slows to a stop before sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him.

"She barely let's me leave her sight. She insist I check in with her whenever I'm going somewhere that isn't class and she just refuses to say anything nice about Sage and she insist she picks me up after I hang out with her."

"Hang out?" Farkle asks curiously.

"We're getting reacquainted."

"Riley! What are you doing? Remember what she did?"

"Trust me I remember. I can never forget. But I'm over it. And hanging out doesn't mean I'm making out with her." Riley rolls her eyes at his insinuation and starts to pace again.

"Seriously! I'm gonna catch a cold!" Farkle reaches behind him for a pillow and tosses it at his best friend. She catches it without even looking at him and throws it back.

"You're not helping!" She groans.

"Talk to her! Tell her she's not your girlfriend and she can't tell you what to do. I don't know. I'm very cold, you've slowed down my brain." Farkle shuffles to get underneath his blanket and smiles at the warmth now surrounding him.

"But-"

"But what?!"

"It's also kind of... Cute." Riley shrugs sheepishly. Farkle a groans so hard Riley can't help but laugh at the exaggerated sound.

"You're not dating either of them, you know that right?" Farkle waits for Riley to nod before continuing.

"So what you need to do is take a step back. Stop hanging out with Sage so much and for gods sake, stop tagging along on Maya and Josh's dates. You're a third wheel and Maya wants a tricycle but she can't have one. You gotta stop giving her what she wants. Because she's not your girlfriend, and you don't have to satisfy her." Farkle tucks his blanket underneath his chin and turns over, facing away from Riley.

"Be gone! I'm tired!" Farkle complains.

Riley blinks, unmoving, before silently exiting his dorm. As she's leaving, a muscular guy is about to knock.

"Hello." She greets awkwardly. He smiles a genuine grin and holds a hand out toward her.

"Lucas. And you must be Riley?" He asks. Riley senses southern in him and squints suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm Riley."

"Has Farkle not told you about me? Oh, of course he hasn't, guy clams right up about relationships, huh?"

Riley's still squinting and Lucas drops his hand.

"Not to me. Who are you, exactly?"

"Well I'm just a friend of your friend." He nods. We made plans to study together, that's why I'm here now."

"You don't have any books."

"Well, between me and you, I keep 'forgetting' then so we'll have to share his." Lucas says with a small blush. The comment makes Riley finally drop her protective attitude and smile.

"He hasn't told me about you but I bet that's why he was rushing me out of his room." Riley smirks.

"Guess he's looking forward to my visit then." He grins. Riley gestures at the door and steps out of his way.

"Have fun!" She calls when Lucas opens the door. She hears Farkle shout something but she ignores it and walks away smiling.

***

"Riley, stop!"

Riley playfully tugs at Maya's blanket and Maya's pulls her arm, and Riley falls on top of her.

You have to go to class" Riley says, looking down at her. Maya smiles and says nothing, just looking up at her friend. When Riley understands their position, she quickly gets up.

"Class." Maya grins, getting up after Riley. She walks over to Riley's side of the room and leans against the wall, smirking.

"No, don't think so. There are better things we could be doing with our time anyway."

"What could possibly be better than getting your education?" Riley asks, walking over to her. Maya raises an eyebrow and Riley laughs.

"Okay, good point."

"Stay in with me today." Maya suggest with a shrug.

"I can't just skip class."

"It's college, you can do what you want." Maya's settled herself on Riley's bed and is about to get underneath her covers but Riley raises an eyebrow and Maya groans and gets up again.

"Just today. Please?" Maya walks over to Riley and leans her forehead on her shoulder.

"As adorable as you are, my answer is still no."

Maya looks up and gives Riley her best puppy dog face, and Riley melts.

Both of them seem to forget what they were talking about as they look at each other. It takes two seconds for Maya to make up her mind. She blinks, tilts her head slightly and kisses her roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

It's all so fast. One second they're talking and the next they aren't. Riley is shocked to say the least. Her uncles girlfriend is kissing her, and she's definitely kissing back just as forcefully. Riley can taste candy on her lips and it's the sweetest thing she's ever had the pleasure of tasting. But as much as she would love to taste this forever, she can't. This can't happen.

"Wait." She mutters, pushing Maya back slightly. Her eyes are wild and desperate, and before Riley can say anything else she's kissing her again, and Riley isn't fighting it.

"Just, don't speak." Maya says lowly against her lips. Riley nods almost frantically, and Maya leads her over to her bed. Her heart is pounding in her throat and she swears she can hear colors, everything is just so real. She tries to make herself remember this for future reference. The way Maya gently pushes her to lay down and crawls on top of her, without breaking the kiss. The way Mayas hips feel beneath her fingertips as the roll into hers. And especially the way Maya kisses her, biting every few seconds and leaving a delicious taste in her mouth she's sure she'll never forget.

And when she has all of it saved, she pushes Maya off of her, and this time she doesn't try to kiss her again. They both lay flat on the bed, breathing heavily. Riley waits for her chest to calm down before turning to look at Maya, who's already watching her expectantly.

"You know that can't happen again, right?" Riley forces out. She doesnt want to say that, of course. It's Maya. But Mayas also her uncles girlfriend. And as far as she could tell, happily so. This couldn't happen.

"I won't tell Josh but..." Riley stops talking when Maya starts to move. She expects her to say something, to agree or apologize or something, but instead she just gets up and leaves silently.

The next few weeks are devastating for the both of them. Riley avoids Maya at every opportunity. She wakes up earlier, comes home later, and is no where to be found in between. She throws herself into her school work and when she isn't doing that, she's at parties. Every college party on campus, Riley is there.

And she becomes... well known.

Riley has the amazing ability to make straight girls change their ways for a night. And sure this is a very not Riley thing to do, but Farkle applauded the behavior at first, but soon realized something must have happened to lead to this.

"You told me to branch out." Riley groans, opening her book.

"Branch out doesn't mean hook up with every girl on campus." He jabs. "I mean, trust, I respect what you're doing, because you're doing it well, but this isn't you. This isn't Riley Matthews. Riley is all about romance, not adventures or nightly conquest." Farkle tilts his chin up, awaiting Riley's defense.

"Yeah, you're right." She groans. Farkles eyes widen in surprise.

"I know I am. But, what happened?" He asks. Riley contemplates whether or not she should tell him before just sighing.

"Me and Maya kind of... Made out a little." She mumbles. She wants to feel upset, but she can't help but smile at the memory.

"Wait, what do you mean a little? What happened?"

"Well, we were talking, and then she kissed me, and then we're were on my bed and she's was kind of..." Riley tries to find a word that will describe grinding without saying it, and comes to a stop.

"This sounds like more than a little." Farkle says sternly. Riley nods slightly and groans again.

"Well what happened after that?" Farkle asks precariously. Riley just shrugs a bit

"I stopped her and I was trying to explain everything was fine and she just left while I was talking."

"Holy shit." Farkle mumbles

"Yeah. Holy shit. That's been my thought process for the past few weeks."

"Few weeks? And you guys haven't talked about it yet?" Riley nods and Farkles eyes widen.

"Holy shit."

Riley looks down at her book again only to realize that it's upside down and groans.

"You gotta talk to her!" Farkle exclaims with exaggerated arm movements

"She obviously doesn't want to talk. She's been avoiding me just as much as I've been avoiding her."

"Because she thinks you hate her now! I would think that. Have you even thought about this or was your plan just to never talk to her again?"

"Never again." Riley replies a little too quickly. Farkle rolls his eyes again.

"And what if she stays with Josh forever?"

Riley starts to answer sarcastically but stops herself and swallows.

"Okay, I have to talk to her." She admits finally.

"Really now?"

"Shut up"

***

"Maya? Maya!" Riley bangs on their locked dorm room, knowing she's inside. Maya is very aware she often leaves her key on Tuesday's because Maya's always their at this time. But today, Maya is refusing to let her in.

"Maya? Please? You can't just leave me out here forever."

It's so unusual. Usually Maya just leaves when Riley shows up. To lock her out? That's new.

"Maya!"

The door finally swings open and Maya is on the other side, wide eyed and clearly bewildered. Right behind her is her uncle Josh.

"Oh!" Riley's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline as she realizes why Maya wouldn't let her in.

"Hey kid." Josh says with a lazy smile. Maya's face is red and she's avoiding Riley's gaze.

"Are you gonna stay or are you two leaving?" Riley asks. She realizes her voice is holding somewhat angry weight and she swallows.

"Maya told me she has to study so I'll just be leaving." Josh says, slipping past his girlfriend and out into the hall.

"Right." Maya mutters to herself "I'm gonna study."

Riley steps carefully into the room and waves goodbye to her uncle before Maya shuts the door, leaving them alone.

"Ah, sorry. We got a little... carried away" Maya says her apology quietly and scratches at the back of her neck.

"Um, it's fine." Riley shrugs her bag into her bed and notices Maya's bed isn't messy at all. But the floor has a blanket laid across it.

"Where did you..."

When realization sets in, Riley blinks, swallows, and goes to sit on her bed

"Okay, we need to talk." She starts hurriedly. The quicker she says it, the harder it will be for her to stop herself.

"Maya, you kissed me and I kind of really enjoyed it like a lot and I kind of have feelings for you and stuff but you're kind of with my uncle and also we live together so it hasn’t really been easy to handle and there's just so much to consider and so I don’t really know how to deal with this.” Riley takes in a deep breath as she finishes.

Maya grins and sighs.

“So you do have feelings for me?” She reassures.

“Yes. Lots of feelings.” Riley confirms. Maya’s grin only grows.

“But you’re with my uncle.” Riley sighs. Maya’s smile doesn’t waver.

“Honey, I’m barely with your uncle. He’s not stupid, he knows I’m into girls. He’s been questioning me about having feelings for you since I met you. I always denied it but.... there’s just something about you Matthews.”

Riley swallows thickly.

“I obviously should break up up with him now that I’m pretty much dating his niece. That is, if you’ll have me.” Maya raises her eyebrow expectantly.

“Yes, obviously.”

She smiles and leans forward, kissing her roommate.


End file.
